


Piano Woman

by DominoDancing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Discovery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoDancing/pseuds/DominoDancing
Summary: Two girls have a good time at the music room
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 23





	Piano Woman

Rachel loved the warmth standing directly under the sunlight gave her. It was winter, and the feeling of the sunrays bathing her skin while she was having a smoke in the fairly secluded entrance to the music room. Break had ended some minutes ago, but the next class was math and she was in no hurry to fall prey to the gaze of the pervy teacher, who wouldn’t even notice if she didn’t come, anyway.

Another nice thing about the entrace to the music room, aside from the sun and its location, were the concerts, which intrigued Rachel. She tended to spend her breaks there, and every once in a while, she heard someone playing the piano. She never really knew who it was, but it didn’t seem like it was during a class, because they were playing for too long to be that, and besides, if there was a class, she would have ended getting caught smoking in there.

And the thing was, that music was nice, too. Almost as soothing, if not more, as having a smoke under de winter sun. And lately, Rachel was happening to coincide with this mysterious musician more and more, up to the point that she was getting curious about who it was behind that music.

Hell, why not?

She quickly finished her cigarette and then stomped it. She took a deep breath and got into the music room.

Oh. Her.

Lisa. Not the person she would have expected, that was for sure.

Lisa, with that mane of messy black hair, those spiked bracelets and chokers she always wore, her height (taller than _most boys_ ) her husky, even somewhat muscular complexion, and her aloof personality, would have looked more comfortable with an electric guitar than with a piano.

She stopped playing and looked a Rachel with a look of both slight surprise and relief she wasn’t a teacher.

\- Rachel? - She simply asked - Everything alright?-

Rachel was a bit surprised Lisa even remembered her name. They knew each other but this might very well have been their fourth or fifth time talking ever in all their years of high school.

\- Oh, its nothing, I just… I just heard the music and kinda… I’ll leave you alone! - She said, a little embarrassed.

\- No, it’s fine! - Lisa said, leaning back a little, hands on the back on her head and legs spread on the bench she was sitting on, her sizable chest sticking out a bit, with a pose that radiated both confidence and openness, something quite rare in the normally reserved punk – You can stay and listen, if you want -

Rachel gave her a gentle smile and sat in a chair in front of the keyboard. Lisa kept playing thesong she was a moment ago.

-Come often? Lisa asked without looking up

-Oh, yeah – Rachel said – it’s a nice place to get away from stuff, and have a smoke, I guess -

-Right on, sis! - Lisa answered

-You smoke? - Rachel asked, genuinely curious

\- Nah, I only do cocaine, I’m a healthy girl – She said, totally neutral but obviously joked. Rachel laughed a little.

They were silent for a while, Rachel listening to the piano, until she decided to speak again

\- So… you like playing the piano? -

\- Maybe I do, who knows? - Lisa said, smiling, which made Rachel smile a bit, too

\- You know, you really… - Rachel tried to find the right words, so that she wouldn't offend Lisa

\- Look more like the type to play long ass solos on the guitar in some death metal band, instead than the piano – Lisa found them for her – Don’t worry, I get that a lot – She continued – And, FYI, I _do_ play the guitar, too – She added

\- S-sorry, I just, uh… sorry -

\- Hey, s’fine, like I said, I get that a lot and it ain’t totally false either. I know what I look like, my mom didn’t pick these clothes for me.

\- Ok, ok – Rachel said, more relieved now – So, are you a musician? - she asked

\- I want to be – Lisa said, looking back at the keyboard.

\- You are pretty good -

-You think so?

\- Yeah, I do! I like listening to your music, I’ve been doing it for a while now and it’s pretty good

\- Pretty good, huh?… Why don’t you sit here with me get a better look at how a I do it? - Lisa said, as she winked at Rachel

\- Sure! - Rachel said.

She was worried she had somehow offended Lisa, but it seemed like it was fine. I was a little… awkward, in a way, the whole situation, but she felt relatively comfortable, at the same time. Lisa made some space in the bench and patted it a little, signaling Rachel to sit in there. She did

\- Not much space here, huh? - Lisa said, glancing at Rachel. It took her a second to realize what she meant by that glance.

The bench did have enough space for the two of them. What Lisa looked at were Rachel’s thighs. She was a fairly slim girl, , but most of her fat went to her lower body, mostly her thighs and her (generous) behind. She didn’t know how to react to that for a second until she looked at Lisa and realized what she meant. Lisa was a big girl all around, plush but with more than a hint of muscle, and what her checkered skirt showed of her legs allowed Rachel to see that she was even thicker than she was down there. It was just a small joke on both girls having thick thighs. Rachel flashed a knowing smile.

\- Yeah, you tell me – Rachel said, pattin herself on that area – Kind of a pin, though

-Why?- Lisa asked, with a tone that denoted that she knew the answer

\- Most jeans don’t fit so well and they rub together and chafe, specially in the summer – Lisa gave her knowing nod – And… I don’t really like them too much, to be honest. Wish they were slimmer, I guess. Same with my ass, really...-

-.Ah, I feel you, believe me, specially the pants thing – She glanced at Rachel, still playing – but I don’t agree with that last part -

-No?-

-Nope – Lisa answered – You have a fine pair of legs and a nice ass, girl! - She smiled – You shouldn’t feel bad about your body, you are hot!-

-Wow, thanks, I guess? - Rachel said, a little bit perplexed

-Look, if I learned to love my fat ass, you can love yours too, ok? - Lisa looked back at Rachel

Rachel laughed a little at that

\- Fat asses and thick thighs for the win then? - Lisa smiled.

-Ok, ok!- Rachel laughed. - Fat asses for the win -

Rachel was confused. Was that just a compliment? Did Lisa just _flirt_ with her? Maybe she was just trying to be nice and empathize, but here was _something_ to it… she decided not to dwell on it too much, for the moment. Lisa Kept playing.

So, you wanted to be a musician? - Rachel finally said, to break the silence

Yes, I loved music since I was little, and my parents helped me with it. They even took me to piano lessons, which is why I’m good at it.- She explained

-Wow, that’s nice, having supporting parents-Rachel said

-Yours aren’t?-

-Nah, they’re fine, but you know how it is with parents...-

-Yeah, I guess… not like mine were perfect or anything-

-No?-

-Yeah, my dad could be an ass, sometimes. I remember when I told him I wanted to switch to the electric guitar… We didn’t talk for days, after, even if we made up in the end. He was very stubborn, sometimes, yeah- She looked up, as if reminiscing

-Was?-Rachel asked, starting to worry

-Yeah, he… Y’know-

-Ah, fuck! Sorry, Lisa, I didn’t…!-

-Hey, don’t worry too much about it, it was a long time ago

-Yeah, but still...-

-Really, don’t sweat it-

An awkward silence formed and this time Lisa was the one to break it

\- So, you like my music?-

-Yup- Rachel said, a little bit more comfortable now -It’s pretty nice-

\- Then we should hang out, someday, I can show you how I play the guitar -

-Really?- Lisa asking her to hang out? She didn’t see that coming

-Yup-

-Sounds nice, we should do it someday-

\- I can even teach you, actually-

-For real?- Rachel asked, a little bit more excited

-Yeah, for real, look, do this- She played some notes, slowly, for Rachel to memorize -Play this, I’ll do the hard part

Rachel obeyed her. It was hard, at first, but the song Lisa picked was relatively easy, so they ended up producing a harmonious melody, Lisa playing the main part of it and Rachel the accompanying notes.

-.Pretty good, Rachel!- Lisa said, smiling and looking genuinely happy

-Thanks!-

They kept at it, their shoulder bumping into each other, their hands grasping sometimes. They were having fun and laughing.

At a point, their looked at each other. They didn’t break eye contact.

-Something wrong?- Rachel asked

-No, it’s just, I realized your eyes are just...- she just stared at her, not finishing the sentence

Rachel stopped playing. Lisa didn’t.

Their faces inched closer.

Then Lisa stopped playing.

_They kissed._

It lasted a couple seconds that felt _way_ longer for both girls, until they broke off from it.

Rachel’s face showed confusion.

Lisa’s showed worry. They were both blushing, their breaths heavy. Lisa wanted to explain herself, to say that she was sorry for doing that, but Rachel kissed back before she could. This kiss was a bit longer than the first.

The next time, Lisa took the initiative, kissing Rachel again, , embracing the blonde girl and being embraced by her in return. This kiss did actually last way longer than the other two, the two lovers eagerly exploring their bodies, their hands shyly caressing each other, at first, then, as the kiss became more passionate, giving up to lust and groping each other.

Clearly aroused now, both girls were feeling hotter and hotter each passing moment, gasp escaping every time they broke off from that kiss. Lisa started to grope and squeeze her companion’s soft ass, , finger’s digging into wide hips that made such a contrast with her comparatively slim waist, while her other hand authoritatively, yet gently held Rachel’s nape.

Rachel, while enjoying herself, was the less experienced, or at least the more timid of the two and didn’t know what to do at first, so she wasn’t as willing to explore Lisa’s body, due to a fear of doing the wrong thing. The punk girl quickly solved this by guiding Rachel’s hand to one of her sizable breasts, which Rachel promptly started to grope and caress, sinking her fingers on the soft flesh of Lisa’s breast, feeling the texture of her bra underneath.

They were like that for a long while, taking their time enjoying each other, until they finally decided to break that long series of kisses, and let go of each other, Lisa’s hands still resting on Rachel’s hips. They stared at each other, almost mesmerized, Lisa’s expression taken over by a somewhat dopey smile.

-So- Lisa finally said – First time?-

-Kissing?- Rachel asked in return, then answered- Nope

-Another girl?- Lisa clarified

-Oh…-Rachel understood, feeling a little silly for nor realizing-Yes, with a girl, yes- She paused – you?-

-What do you think?- Lisa retorted with a cocky grin

-Yeah, of course- she gave Lisa a sweet smile in return

-Hey, it ain’t like I’m some fuckgirl or anything like that, I’ve only been with another girl before- She explained

-No boys?- Rachel asked

-Nope- Lisa quickly answered

-You are a pretty good kisser, then-

-Guess I am- She inched closer to Rachel – You too-

They stared at each other

-So, you liked it? - Lisa finally asked

-Yeah, it was... different, yeah – Rachel answered

-You alright? - Lisa asked, still worried she did something wrong

\- Yeah, just… thinking about it all -

Rachel _did_ enjoy it, but she was going through all the implications that series of kisses had. Did she like girls? Well, after how she felt after kissing Lisa, it was quite obvious she did. She hadn’t realized until then, yet? She never really watched _that_ kind of porn, but then again, she barely watched any, and this might explain it. She thought about how she looked at other girls, how she felt around them… and it all started to make more sense, yes. A lot more sense, really.

She then thought about Lisa. Being honest to herself? Lisa was _fucking_ _hot._ Maybe not to most guys from class, but who care about that? Lisa was tall, kinda beefy, and _very_ thick. She was beautiful in a primal, rugged kind of way. The more Rachel looked at her, the more she realized that she radiated a kind of… rough sensuality, if that made any sense. She had that confidence, that way to carry herself, but at the same time seemed welcoming and loving, even… so yes, it made _a lot_ of sense.

-Everything’s fine, then?- Lisa asked, realizing that Rachel was getting lost in thought

-Yeah, everything fine- she snapped back – I guess… I guess I just realized I’m into girls, now. Thanks for the help.

-Well, this is an honor!-

They both laughed, then stayed silent for a while.

-So, you wanna go or…?- Lisa asked, finally breaking the silence

-No, I’m fine here, really-

-Then...- she paused for a second, finding the right words -Wanna do something else?-

_Fucking hell yes, please_ Rachel wanted to say

-What do you have in mind?- she asked instead

-Well...- She looked at the time in her phone – We have thirty-something minutes before anyone comes, so… what do _you_ wanna do?

Rachel was a little taken aback, no really knowing what to do. Lisa noticed and smiled a bit.

-Nothing comes to mind?- Rachel simply shook her head -Well, then let me jog your creativity a little-

As she said that, she took her top off, surprising Rachel a little. Her breasts were big, _very_ big, and that was quite obvious, but she never showed much cleavage, so as she took the somewhat loose clothing she wore over them, Rachel realized how truly enormous they were, barely contained by a somewhat plain-looking red bra, almost bursting out of it. Looking at Rachel’s reaction, Lisa smiled sensually and started taking off her bra, which dug on her soft flesh. She was quite soft all around, Rachel realized, a layer of soft fat over her sill muscular frame, her skirt digging into her tummy in a way that Rachel found surprisingly alluring.

Lisa undid the strap on the back, then cupped her bosom with one arm while she used her free hand to take the other two straps from her shoulders. Finally, she took off the whole thing, freeing her massive breasts. And they were huge., even for her already wide frame. They've must have been a pain to live with, Rachel thought for a fleeting moment, but that wasn’t in the top of her head, now. Again, she really hadn’t seen that many naked women, either in porn or in real life, so it was her first time watching tits as big as those, and they weren't as perfect as the one she’d seen before. They sagged a good measure due to their enormous size, they had stretch marks, and the areolas were proportionately huge, but still… Rachel could even say that she liken them even more for all their flaws.

-Well...-Lisa said, blushing, clearly embarrassed and insecure, but aroused due to how she was exposing herself, as she stretched her arms behind her back, stretching her chest forward towards Rachel, thick legs spread over the bench- Serve yourself.-

And Rachel did. She groped one fat tit, and started to kiss it,a t first, the she found on already hard nipple and started to suckle on it. This made Lisa shiver, and elicited some gasps that were getting closer and closer to moans.

-Like it?- Rachel paused to say

-Yes, I...- Lisa _had_ to pause for a second -Yes, it’s great-

-Really?- Rachel asked, a sultry smile on her face.

-You can check it out yourself-Lisa said, smiling back, then she took Rachel’s hand and guided it under her skirt and under her tight panties.

Well, she was doing a good job, indeed.

-What about you?- Lisa asked, as she placed her hand over Rachel’s crotch and rubbing a little – You get to have some fun too, right?-

-What do you have in mind?- Rachel asked as she started to rub her index and middle finger over Lisa’s wet sex.

-Not much if you keep doing that...- she said, trying to keep her composure- But since it is your first time doing this… ever been eaten out?-

-Nope-she answered, sadly

-Want me to?-

-Yes!- she said, almost too quickly due to how eager she was – But what about you?-

-I’ll have my fun later- She answered -Besides, if you keep at this I will make a huge mess, because I _always_ get messy, and we don’t want that-

-Then why put my hand there?-

-So that you get a taste for later- She said, managing to cover her mistake, as she retired Rachel’s hand from her nethers and guided it back to her mouth. Rachel licked Lisa’s juices off her fingers, smiling lewdly after finishing – Bur now, I’m the one tasting. Get up?-

-Ok- Rachel said as she got up against the wall, flaunting her fat ass a bit for Lisa

Lisa, still topless, got up too, then she gently pushed Rachel against the wall, the groped her breasts with both hand, pressing her own massive pair against the girl's back, grinding her pelvis against Rachel’s prominent rump at the same time. She then slid her hands down the other girl’s waist and started to fondle the soft buttocks, then reached for the button on the front, undid it, and started to peel off the tight jeans, panties included, of Rachel’s shapely buttocks and legs.

-God- Lisa said – You have such a fucking fat ass...-

That comment, vulgar as it might have been, made Rachel even hornier. Lisa noticed.

-Such a round, enormous, soft-she gave her butt a spank an Rachel moaned in response-fucking ass, God, Rachel, I...-

-You what?- Rachel managed to say, giving Lisa a flirty snarl-Lisa, stop playing with your fucking food and eat it!-

Lisa’s eyes met Rachel’s and it was quite obvious to each other how horny, how _needy_ they were, how much they were lusting for each other. Lisa squatted, her face now in front of Rachel’s unshaven, sweaty cunt. Lisa was aroused by the dirty talk and Rachel followed that up.

-Lisa, please- She said- Just

-Yes, Rachel?- Lisa grinned, knowing well what Rachel wanted, but wanting to hear it regardless

-Just eat my fucking _cunt_ already, _please!-_

That was all Lisa needed

For Rachel, this was new. It was like, before, she didn’t even had sex, like _this_ was the real thing. The technique itself was great, as if Lisa instinctively knew what to do to please her, but it went beyond mere physical pleasure. Lisa… _felt_ good. Rough, yet loving, in a way. She felt like Lisa _knew_ what she wanted and how she wanted it, and was eager to give it to her.

And for Lisa, this was heavenly. She always kept to herself. She _repressed_ herself _._ She felto both the need to be loved and the desire to love, intensely, but she never got to express it. She liked Rachel. She eyed her, she even fantasized about her a couple times… for her to come to her, to give her the opportunity… she felt blessed.

For both girls, it felt like things _finally fit._ And it felt _fucking great_.

And there they were. Lisa’s tongue invading Rachel’s welcoming hole, licking her clit, going inside, switching it… Rachel’s thick legs were trembling, Lisa’s fingers firmly embedded on her flesh as her tongue assaulted Rachel’s wet cunt, she was moaning loudly now, not caring about making noise anymore, not even speaking outside of the occasional swearing.

Lisa’s fingers squeezed the soft, pliable meat of Rachel’s plentiful buttocks. She smelled both the smell and taste of the girl’s hairy, sweaty pussy, and she focused on that pure, undistiled feeling of carnal lust to keep eating her up. Lisa couldn’t avoid starting to finger herself, her cunt sopping wet. She focused on Rachel’s enormous butt, how it looked tucked away in tight jeans, how it jiggled when she walked, the sway of her hips, and she had that in front of her face, how she had Rachel’s dirtiest part right in front of her face.

Rachel’s eyes rolled up as she was reduce to a moaning mess, losing control of her body as Lisa went faster and faster and she got closer to orgasm, Lisa noticed this en upped her rhythm even more. Rachel’s back arched as she finally peaked and came, moaning loudly, then cumbled, heving felt the most intense orgasm in her life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lingered for a bit, then got dressed up.

-So, you liked it?- Lisa asked, looking at the ceiling

-.Are you kidding?- Rachel answered, looking at Lisa, who looked back. Both laughed. -You didn’t come, though, did you?- she added-

-Yeah, better – Lisa explained

-Why?-

-That way I have something to look forward to for the next time- She clarified -If you want there to be a next time, of course-

-Yeah, I do!- Rachel said, almost interrupting her

-Well, then… give me your phone for a sec?-

Rachel unlocked her phone and gave it to Lisa

-There you go – She gave it back – I gave you my number.

-Neat, I’ll give you mi- -

-Nope- Lisa cut her offended

-Why?- Rachel asked

-Because I want _you_ to be making the next move-

She stoop up

-Anyway, I should get going- she turned her back to Rachel, and went towards the door, the stopped on her tracks and went back to Rachel – One more thing, actually-

-Yes?- Rachel asked, curious.

Lisa then lifted her skirt, revealing some plain black panties, then took them off and got to Rachel.

-This- she leaned down and kissed Rachel, then gave her the panties -Is so that you have something to remember me by, and so that you give them back later. That way, we have an excuse to meet later-

Then she strolled back to the door, hitting some of the keys on the keyboard on the way out

-Bye, see ya soon!- She said as she blew a kiss to Rachel.

Rachel sat there speechless

Now _this_ was worth skipping math over

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was different! OC, and quite Vanilla for my standeards, but I'm still quite happy with how it came out, I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> As always, you can follow me and contact me on Twitter @DominoDancing33, I actually posted a little survey there regarding my works!


End file.
